deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KingDedede8888/Season 1 Lookback
It's been 2 months already? Well, maybe it's enough start to finish a season. So yeah, maybe i should just do a lookback by... Uh... Saying what do i think of each battle i did? And... Maybe... Tell how it was supposed to originally be? So... Yeah, i hope you enjoy (;! Look! A ! right after a blinking face looks like a hat! Oh... Sorry, i hope you enjoy! And while i might sound selfish on some thoughts, please remember every battle has a redeeming factor, including ones that were mocked by almost everyone around here. (I'm talking to you, Foxy vs Vaktus) Oh, and Spoiler Alert! Fox McCloud vs Captain Falcon Thoughts Sure, it was my first work, but definetely not my worst. I'll explain it later. But about the anon that said Cap would win, i'd say that in a hand to hand match, only with natural powers, yes, he would. While Fox has the air combat advantage, his arsenal and battle experience gave him the victory. What changed The only change i did while writing is the way the Arwing was destroyed. In fact, i regret it. In the original version, after having the Blue Falcon destroyed, Cap would dodge the Arwing's lazers, and destroy his opponent's ship with Raptor Boost. In the final version, Fox's ship is hit by the explosion that destroyed his opponent's vehicle. Looking back, the version that stayed in paper is actually much better. M. Bison vs Quan Chi Thoughts It was sure one of my first battles, but it is still one of my best. I just think i could do a nice job by using each attack only once or twice, that's it. And if anyone thinks i'm biased against MK (I think it really sounds like i am, since i keep mocking some fucking jerk, and calling the universe underpowered. Don't blame me, every single fighting game universe is incredibly weak. I can't see anything good about He-Man with a helmet, tho'), in fact, i love the MK series, and it just has some plot holes. What changed Nothing much. The only change was the arena. It was originally going to be the Netherrealm, but there are some problems: 1- I couldn't think of a intro for that. 2- In the Realm, not matter what, Quan Chi would get outside help. Freddy Fazbear vs Michelangelo the Turtle Thoughts Stop laughing, it's not my fault, i was the "Let's beat up Freddy!" times! Sura, the battle sucks, since it's not really long, but it's not my fault either, and i explained on the page itself. What i like about that fight is that its the only one i wrote without planned. Since they can't do much, i simply wrote an improvised and completely random combat scene. What Changed Literally nothing i remember. SSB Rival Pokemon Battle Royale Thoughts My second best battle, i haven't got much to say about this one. Aside from being possibly among the two i can see happening as actual battles. And i have to say, i was kinda inspired by Chesknight's Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale to do this. And sorry Chesk, i should have included Mega Lucario like you said, since it can use mega stone alone, i just forgot about its final smash. And like Chesk said, it is really predictable and lacks novelty. What Changed The battle was originally planned to happen in a mountain, then in a forest, and finally in the Viridian Cave. I simply gave up on the mountain without a reason, i gave up on the forest because the intro was kinda confusing (No, Gaben, not confusing for new players). For no reason, i reimagined the battle every time i changed the arena, maybe to fit the background. And Mewtwo originally wasn't going to have its Mega Evo. Luigi vs Ken Thoughts Repetitive, and rather boring, this one is among my worst works. Its the exact opposite of Bison vs Chi, as its incredibly predictable, and the moves are constantly repeated. I just wanted to do a fight using Luigi, so i decided to either adopt this one or Luigi vs Diddy Kong. I regret it. What Changed Maybe the order of the attacks in the finishing combo, nothing else. Shao Kahn vs Lord Voldemort Thoughts If you want to know who won, just go back up to M. Bison vs Quan Chi. (; . But seriously, worst battle by far, too short, repetitive, slow. The only redeeming factor is giving Kahn the most painful possible death. What? No, my favorite TF2 class is Scout. Why did you ask? What Changed The original plan had Voldemort lifting Kahn with those tentacle things, then blow his head up with Reducto. But since losing the head is a quick death, i decided to cut his arms and legs off, hen burn him alive. No, i've not been watching Hitchcock. Seriously, why do you keep asking those questions? Venusaur vs Wiggler Thoughts While its as predictable as the previous two, i consider it better, not sure why. Maybe because i managed to do something with frickin' WIGGLER. Oh, and one more thing: Everybody said Venusaur curbstomps. It's actually a very close call, and most people only say that its a complete stomp because of the giant catterpillar's arsenal. I know Venusaur won, but just think about it. What Changed Nothing really. Balrog vs Aran Ryan Thoughts What should i say? It's basically just a boxing match between cheaters, nothing else. It's not really good either. In fact, it's kinda bad. What Changed Well, Aran was going to win, due to agility. But i remembered Balrog's aggressivity could replace punch-out's coountering strategy. When i saw Balrog killed an ELEFANT by punching it, it was over for the irish man. The Colossi Battle Royale Thoughts My best battle by far. I worked around five and a half hours on it, despite not being so good when compared to other creators. When i had the idea of a battle taking place accross all the Forbidden Lands, i couldn't give up. It was sure hard to keep the battle longer, but after finishing, it's really satisfying. If you're a new writer, remember that: Your hard work will sure leave you satisfyed. (; What Changed A lot, really. When i started planning it, Avion was taking it, and Hydrus was included. When i noticed Hydrus would just break the battle, and make it last forever, i had to take it out of the finale. I planned doing Hydrus vs Gyarados to compensate, but it just wouldn't work. I then thought Basaran would take it, until i realized Pelagia completely outclassed it. Well, so i think that's it. I'll be taking a break from writing battles. When its over, i'll tell the first episode of Season 2. Category:Blog posts